User talk:Mhfan1011
Welcome hi welcome to my wiki Hey Were did u get your profile pic? Can I steal it? lol! No really, I like it. Sunnypool1 11:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Please could you stop posting random comments on my OC page? It's getting annoying and I have been upset in some ways - I don't know what I did to make you hate me but please don't spam my OCs' pages. Thenaturals (talk) 17:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I see your liking my cousins OC (tyleryurganov101). You're probally thinking: "They're cousins? No way!" But it's true! Me and him are cousins! I was the one who made the account for him and helped him with his OCs! :-D Happy Editing! Sunnypool1 (talk) 13:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Haha Yep, I'm russian and I hate most of the russian foods. I see your a huge fan of CatDog, ha, I remember that. Man, I miss my childhood. Tch. I'm 11 and I miss my childhood. LOL No really, I want Kim Possible back. Sunnypool1 (talk) 14:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :-) I do have a club penguin, I just never go on. XD Sunnypool1 (talk) 14:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) My Stuff Yes, I really miss Kim Possible...But now I have Pretty Little Liars! That show is awesome! It's for older teen's, but I still watch it, Pretty Little Liars is a good show... I used to watch CatDog, it was so funny! :-) I also used to watch The Power Puff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. I also think I used to watch My Little Pony...and I still do now :-P My favorite was always the dog, I don't know why, he was really funny. :-) I also watched a lot of other stuff, I just can't type it all up. :-P Now, I love: Pretty Little Liars, Victorious, iCarly, Good Luck Charlie, Shake it Up and The Amazing World of Gumball. Oh Yeah, and Wipeout, that show's hilarous. Since I live in America, these are the awesome shows I watch. Sunnypool1 (talk) 12:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Haha OMG! I love St Trinian's! That movie was awesome! I saw the first one and the second one, me and my cousin (tyleryurganov101) love it! I can't wait for the third one! (in 2013) I saw CatDog when I was little. It was funny. I thought the poodle was a boy too. :-P Sunnypool1 (talk) 14:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Yukie_Silversnow what do u think of Yukie?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi? Do you still like Monster High? Sunnypool1 (talk) 16:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Can I... Can i be a admin of your wiki, Novi Stars OCs, please? While you're somewhere else, i can keep watch of the wikia. Reply back! I'm only here Jan. 1 (tomorrow or today, when you get this) So Hurry, Also I'll be back Friday though Sunday next week (or this week, when you get this) Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get-It (talk) 02:08, January 1, 2013 (UTC)